


cigarettes after sex

by krtrs



Series: levi snippets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, fem!reader - Freeform, petra deserves so much better than this im so sorry i love her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtrs/pseuds/krtrs
Summary: "Do you love her?""Not as much as I should."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: levi snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217750
Kudos: 51





	cigarettes after sex

“Petra’s a nice girl.” Her head rested on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Her fingers traced from his stomach up to his collarbone before dancing back down again.

He hummed a response, eyes remaining closed. Grabbing her hand and holding it still he mumbled, “that tickles, brat.”

“You weren’t laughing,” (Y/N) said with a smile. She knew he wouldn’t, but she liked to tease him. It was her mission to crack his impassive expression. A quick glance up to his face showed no change.

“You’re annoying.” He opened an eye a fraction to shoot her a half-hearted glare.

“I thought I was charming,” she feigned hurt.

With a short groan, Levi hauled himself up and pulled (Y/N) underneath him. The sheets twisted around their bare bodies, holding them close. (Y/N) giggled as her head hit the pillow.

“Leviー” She was cut off by his lips on hers.

He hovered over her, placing his hand on her waist and putting his weight on the elbow resting by her head. He trailed his mouth down her jaw, revelling in the way her breath hitched in her throat.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, scratching at his undercut.

As he pulled away for a moment, she took her chance. “Do you love her?”

Levi froze for a split second before regaining himself.

“(Y/N),” he sighed, rolling off her. “Come on.”

“I’m serious, Levi,” she said, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. She watched him slide off the bed and search around the room for his previously discarded boxers.

“Please,” he said. “Do we have to do this _now_?”

“It’s a simple question.”

“Hardly a simple answer.”

(Y/N) closed her eyes, breathing slowly, her legs crossed.

“Do you love her?” She asked again.

Levi slid on his undergarments and walked back over to stand by the bed. He pulled her into his chest.

“No,” he said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Not as much as I should.”

(Y/N) stayed silent, head hung every so slightly. After a while, “why did you marry her?”

Levi heaved another sigh, eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. He let go of her and stepped back. “ _Fuck’s sake_ (Y/N), I don’t know.”

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing up his bangs and letting them fall back into place in front of his eyes.

“We’d been together for a year by then and her father kept bringing it up and I thought ‘ _hey_ , this is probably the best I’m gonna get’ so I just asked her,” he explained. “Happy?”

(Y/N) didn’t respond.

“It’s not like you voiced any objections,” he added quietly.

Her gaze snapped up to him.

“I thought you two were happy together. I thought you wanted her.” She stood up, passing him by to dig around in her bag for her cigarettes.

Walking out to the balcony connected to the bedroom, she lit up. He followed her outside. She placed the pack of smokes on the railings between her arms as she leant over the edge.

“I’d offer you one, but Petra said you quit.”

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue and reached over to pull her cigarette from her mouth.

“Hey!” She cried as he took a drag from it. “That’s mine, bastard.”

“Petra _thinks_ I quit,” he said, handing the cigarette back. “Probably should though, they’re bad for the lungs.”

Neither of them spoke again until they’d finished sharing their smoke.

Finally, (Y/N) turned to face him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her just yet.

“She really loves you, you know,” she said. “Basically idolizes you. Worships the ground you walk on.”

“She deserves better,” Levi said. (Y/N) laughed bitterly at that. He looked out at the city spreading out in front of him, searching the sky above for stars. The light pollution drowned them out.

He remembered sneaking out his window to lay on the roof when he was little. (Y/N) used to love meeting up to stargaze with him. The nights were always so clear back home in that small town full of nobodies. She was different though. She wanted out, and he’d follow her anywhere. Things seemed so simple back then when he’d hold her hand and guide her to each constellation, telling her the story if he knew it.

Her favourite was Lyra. A love that never dies.

“You’re the only good thing that ever came out of that shithole town, you know that?” He said, glancing over at her. She was grinning just a bit. “I was such an idiot to ever let you go.”

She pressed herself up against him, arms wrapping around his neck. She was smiling again and god, he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

It occurred to him then as he placed his hands on her hips that she was still completely naked and covered in love bites standing there on his balcony. He chuckled lightly, grabbing her hand to drag her back inside before the neighbours called the police for public indecency.

She shoved him down to sit on the edge of the bed, moving to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she leant down to capture his lips, her hands holding either side of his face.

“Levi Ackerman, I am in love with you,” she whispered, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone, her eyes meeting his.

“I love you,” he whispered back, holding her tighter to him. “Have since we were kids.”

“You should have told me.”

Levi hummed in agreement, stretching up to kiss her once again.

“You said Petra doesn’t return until tomorrow night, yeah?”

He smirked. “Plenty of time to make up for those wasted years.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! come scream at me on twitter or tumblr @leviphobics
> 
> -karter (aka lemon) <3


End file.
